Seeing Stars
by windscargirl
Summary: This is based off the very end of the show! What would happen if to hearts only needed to be with each other again by looking at the stars? PS: I do NOT own ANY of the characters or the story idea or anything related to Escaflowne because if I did the end


AN: Anything Italicized is something that is extremely hard to here or said in a person's head. Also I really don't feel like finding out how long it was since Hitomi left Gaea so I'm just not going to mention how long it's been since she's seen Van. I really don't feel like making up how long it was since Hitomi left Gaea so I'm just not going to mention how long it's been since she's seen Van.

Chapter 1

"Hitomi! Hey Hitomi! I want to show you something." Amano said to his close friend, Hitomi Kanzaki.

"I'll be right there Amano I'm looking at something." Hitomi looked back up at the stars with a longing look that Amano had never noticed before. After Hitomi's return from Gaea, Hitomi had explained what happened and why she had been sent there, and that the reason of her return was because she had found a way to come back home, and after that she never talked about that strange planet that had taken her away.

Amano sighed realizing that something had happened to Hitomi that had changed her forever. Nothing had physically changed about her accept her eyes, but those were the very reason he found himself attracted to her, apart from her personality, figure, and physic. When she had first come back nothing seemed to have been wrong with her, but after a time the feeling that she gave off started to fade into something Amano didn't have the will to understand. Something also had happened while she was there, her most prized piece of jewelry, the pink tear drop necklace, had not returned with her from the other world, "I'll see you later than Hitomi, oh by the way sensai told us to be up by 7:30 A.M. were going to be doing something … but he wouldn't tell us so you might want to get some sleep."

Hitomi, never removing her gaze from the sky, nodded her head mumbling something similar to what seemed to mean okay.

A senior by the name of Dryden Haro watched Hitomi as she sat there, never moving from her position previously disturbed by Amano, just gazing.

"I should just give up on her; I mean if _Amano_ didn't even get her attention then how will I?" Haro thought to himself for several long minutes with out noticing his loud voice speaking aloud his very thoughts and Hitomi's figure gone from the peaceful looking position she had been in.

"DRYDEN!" Hitomi looked utterly shocked and confused at the boy in front of her, Haro looked around making sure she wasn't referring to any other Dryden around, "How did you – OH NO, ONLY – NO! Dryden tell me what happened to the others! Are... are they all right?"

"Of course they're all right why wouldn't they be," Dryden let his voice stop noticing the fear in her eyes partially dissolve, but the sigh escaping her lips made him remember who he was talking to, "I-I...I mean they're all at the camp. Why? Is someone planning a practical joke an- a- andyoufoundoutusingyourTarotCARDS!" (AN: for those of you who can't read that it says and-you-found-out-using-your-Tarot-CARDS!")

"What? No, never mind, I thought... I thought you were somebody else," Hitomi turned around starting to walk away, and what happened next Haro never really understood: He had seen that flicker that she used to have before she disappeared come back, but as soon as she found out who he really was it disappeared.

"Hey, Hitomi? I was wondering if... _just do it, it's probably the only way you'll ever get to!_ Do you want to come play a game of spin the bottle, it's just for fun so if you really don't want to kiss anyone you don't have to."

"…Ahhh… sure why not!" Hitomi smiled and followed Haro into the woods.

"Hey, Hitomi I was wondering why do always decline offers when they're given to you?"

"Offers? Oh! You mean date offers! Um… because I just don't want to go out with them."

"Even Amano asked and you turned him down!"

"HE WAS DOING IT OUT OF KINDNESS! Besides I… fell in love with someo-" at that very moment Haro lost it, he didn't want to hear from Hitomi herself that she was in love with some other man he would never know, so he kissed her.

Hitomi's Flashback While Being Kissed

Allen sees Hitomi dripping in the rain as he is, walks up to her on the bridge and holds her, she pulls back, holds her again, and they kiss.

"_Allen,_" Hitomi's mind was not on the kiss she was having, but of her past with Allen and Van, "_Van… VAN!_ Get off of me you sick minded perveeeeeeeeeeer-AHH!" Hitomi being so caught up in her emotions hadn't noticed the light slowly start to incase her body.

**In Gaea**

"LORD VAN!" A girl cat, no longer needed to be called a kitten, yelled out to her closest friend.

"Merle you shouldn't be here it's almost time for the marriage trial!"

"But why not just summon Hitomi! You know she loves you and YOU love HER so why not!"

"Because **I **don't **wish** for her to get hurt therefore she won't come."

"But there's nothing here to hurt her!"

"You're just frightened that someone's going to take her away for her powers if she comes back! But you should know by know that because of the love you two have for each other if you wish for nothing to happen to her nothing WILL happen to her!"

"It isn't THAT that I'm worried about Merle I'm worried about her going back if she gets angry or upset, which means she would have the necklace again and I can't deal with her leaving that way... again.

"Your highness," a young man, still older than Van, bowed for attention, "The princesses are ready for you to question."

"Thank you... I will be there."

"Sir," the young man bowed and walked away.

"You should just get over that fear, you may not realize it yet Lord Van but I can see it... Y-your slowly starting to lose that spark... that spark that Hitomi... I... AND everyone love to see in you. You need her more than life itself Lord Van, because with out her life itself doesn't need you."

Van stood there for a moment, thinking about Merle's explanation, he turned and walked off towards the room, with the many unwanted women, waiting for him.

"We do not support that sort of thing around here, I'm afraid you can not be considered, _I can't believe I have to do and say this! I mean this seems like something that Princess Millerna would have to go threw with **her** father!_"

"The next princess is now being called forth!"

"Your highness, may I introduce to you the Princess of Foliand," the man speaking stepped to the side to show a girl who looked much like Hitomi only with blach hair, and blue eyes, with a much more fragile looking body, "The king will not be asking questions, but **will** be making comments related to your answers, is it clear as to what is going on?"

"Yes, thank you," the young woman nodded her head and then looked back at Van.

"Very well... the first question is," the man cleared his throat before continuing, "What do you think of women fighting in war?"

"I do NOT believe in women fighting, let it be left to the men to fight, and make decisions for war. Women are not needed on the battle field; they will just get in the way. I also believe that a woman fighting is not at all the way a woman is supposed to behave.

As Van sat and listened to the princess's explanation he became angrier and angrier by her statements about her beliefs, of course no ware near the point of rage, his anger got the best of him as began to think of Hitomi.

"LEAVE! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! For it is obvious to me that you have no pride in your own GENDER! Had you paid **ANY** attention to the war we previously had than you would have known that the very person who saved us **ALL** was a **WOMAN!**"

"The king has spoken! The next princess is requested to come up."

"No more, not for the moment," Van sat up in a depressing attempt to look not at all saddened or angered by the previous woman's stupidity.

"_How could a **princess**__of all people not know of Hitomi?... Hitomi_-" Van's thoughts were stopped immediately by the sounds of whispers coming from his servants and advisers he kept on walking trying to seem as if he didn't notice the whisperings that were obviously aimed at him.

_"Can you believe that he **still** hasn't found a bride yet!"_

_"I bet you $50 that he's still in love that... that **girl** from the **Mystic Moon**! He's just like his father, goes and falls in love with a **god awful** woman!"_

As Van passed his anger towards the woman changed from anger to an awful feeling of betrayal towards himself and the one who he** still **loves. At that moment he reached the resting place of his Guymelef's Energist, still in tact incase the time came to reawaken Escaflowne once more.

"Hitomi! I need you with me! HITOMI!" Van screamed his very soul out to Hitomi, while at that exact moment, the Energist began to glow and the necklace that Hitomi had given to Van as a parting gift began to glow as well. The glowing of the necklace created a beam of light which incased Van and slowly sent him into the sky.

**On Earth**

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi looked around for the all too familiar sound of the voice she heard, looking up she saw Van coming down extremely fast, as he did once before.

"VAN!" Hitomi reached her arms out to grab Van's hand, and was brought into a close, lung bursting hug.

"HITOMI!" Van loosened his lung bursting hug on Hitomi but refused to let her separate a millimeter from his side while hugging her.

DUDUDUDU: Well that's the end of the chapter I hoped you liked it! BUT, will Van and Hitomi be stuck on Earth? Or will Van and Hitomi get sent back to Gaea? I would especially appreciate reviews! Please and thank you!


End file.
